Coffee Equal Alibi
by a red burn
Summary: Pure fluffy. Melt away from sickness. LS


Title: Coffee equal alibi.  
Author: Andréa  
Summary: Pure fluffy. Melt away from sickness.  
Pairing: LS fluffyyyyy  
Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously.  
A/N: I have no idea if there is a break room in the Precinct, but hell, who cares? Nothing I wrote her is real, so deal with it. :P I have no idea why I wrote such a mushy fic, but I did. If you don't like it, just please, don't review it. Flames are not nice and very heartbreaking :/ 

Also, English is not my native language. Get the idea.

Enjoy.

-------------------------------

"They're gonna get us." She breathed out on his face as soon as their lips parted with a soft sound.

"They're not." He whispered back, taking a good look at her painting chest, rosy cheeks and swollen lips. He gave her loving smile, kissing her lips again. "And I don't care if they do."

She giggled, a sound that so randomly could be heard from here that whenever she did it he couldn't help himself but feel completely amused and delighted by it.

Reaching a hand out, he gingerly touched her face pulling way a strand of her rebel hair, which didn't make any difference for as soon as he let go of it, the strand went back to her face. He didn't take his hand away tough, keeping it softly on her face.

And their eyes locked.

Her hair was always so messy, religiously put up in a clip, not much make-up on, to look as professional as she could, but he knew better. 'Way better' he thought with a smile. A light lipstick she used only to keep her girlish side intact, enough to make her feel confident, but enough not to let people notice, he was sure of that.

But he noticed. He always did.

She was just the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on; her beauty took him aback day after day. And her eyes, they were so blue and bright and inviting. He often got lost in them, they nearly reached the brightness of her smile and when she smiled her eyes got that deep blue-ish color, even brighter, and that was so beautiful and pure.

She had no idea how beautiful she was to him and for this reason he felt the need to be always telling her that. "You're beautiful."

She smiled that secret smile only him had the privilege of seeing and kissed him slowly and gently, but full of love and passion. "Keep that up and you might even get lucky tonight."

He chuckled and very 'innocently' pressed his body against hers, pressing her against the counter in the break-room. "I'm already lucky."

"I love you." She said with that small, shivering, almost childish voice she always used when she anted to tell him something, or express her feelings -but usually couldn't get it out easily.

He embraced her, his warm and strong arms pulling her into him and pressed a kiss to her head as she nuzzled her face into his neck. She loved his cologne; it was the best smell in the world.

"See?" He breathed in her ear sending delicious, welcoming shivers down her spine. "I'm very, very lucky. Whatever I get tonight is only an extra."

She giggled again and brought her hand up to her face to, what he was sure it was, wipe way tears. She did it as subtly as she could, not to let him see it. 'Too late' He thought with a smile.

"You're so mushy, Scotty. It's sickening."

"You're the one who said 'I love you'."

"I can take it back." She raised her eyebrows, daring him, but the expression on her face told him completely otherwise.

"Haha, you wouldn't dare." He said back, on e finger gently poking the tip of her nose.

"I wouldn't." She snapped the finger way, giving him a lightening quick peck on the lips. "Now, get outta here before they start missing us."

"Nah, they won't."

"Yes, they will. Now goodbye."

Scotty rolled his eyes and walked towards the door, when her voice stopped him.

"Wait! The coffee."

Scotty grinned and winked at her. "Lil, we have been coming here to get coffee more often than anyone can even drink it. I think they kind of suspect why exactly we're coming here for." And before his words could fully hit her, he left.

Lilly was left there with a face of complete shock and jaw slightly open.

Shaking her head she turned to the coffee machine and considered putting her some, shrugging the doubt off as she finally grabbed a mug. It wouldn't hurt to pretend she was still pretending.

Smirking to herself, she left too, leaving this time her alibi behind.

---------------------------------------

Fim


End file.
